


Birthday Shots

by Andromytta



Series: Babies in the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of drinking, Papa Bear Dean, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: It's Claire's 21st birthday, and Charlie plans to take her and Kevin to one of her favorite watering holes.





	Birthday Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt was Cherry Cheesecake for the theme A Little Shot of Love.
> 
> The story is set at Club Boomerang in Wichita, KS. I have never been to Kansas, so I have not had the fortune of visiting Club Boomerang, so the description I give of the bar is out of my own little head. Forgive me for the discrepancies.
> 
> This work was beta'd by me, so basically, not. If you find any mistakes, please tell me.

“It’s your birthday this weekend.  Got any big plans?”  Dean asked Claire as he walked into the surprisingly empty Men of Letters library.

“Not really.  I think Jody and Alex wanted to plan a surprise party.  Which is why I’m here and not there,” she answered with a shrug.

Dean sat down on the arm of the sofa.  “I meant, do you and Kevin have any ‘plans’?  You know, were you planning to pop his ‘man cherry’?”

“First of all, dude, gross.  Second of all, virginity is nothing but a social construct.  Do you actually believe for a second that where someone puts their penis changes them?  Or the other person?  No, no it most certainly does not!”  Claire paused to take a breath and gather herself before her rant took on full force.  Alex didn’t want to hear it.  Jody didn’t want to hear it, so she could believe Dean Winchester _definitely_ did not want to hear it.  Calming herself, she continued.  “Third of all, it’s none of your business.”

Dean slid off the sofa arm and backed away, raising his hands in a placating gesture.  “I was just joking.  Mostly.  Geez.  I’m just trying to look out for you.  For all of you.  _And_ I just want to make sure you have a good 21 st birthday.  Lord knows someone in this family should.”

“Oh.” Claire replied, chastised.  “Actually, we’re going on a road trip to Wichita.  There’s this bar Charlie really likes that she wants to take us to.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean, you’re not going.  At least not by yourselves.  I’m not leaving you alone to romp off to Wichita when there’s any number of demons and other monsters who would love nothing better than to get their hands on a prophet, a green hunter, and a genius.  I’m going with you.”  Dean stated, as if his word was final.

Claire rolled her eyes and huffed at him.  “We’re going to a gay bar.”  As if that would be enough to stop him.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and shuffled as if he were uncomfortable.  “Why-why are you going to a gay bar?”

“Um, hello!  Charlie is a lesbian!”

“But you and Kevin are straight!” Dean proclaimed dumbly.

Claire rolled her eyes again.  “I never said I was totally straight.”

Unable to respond to that, Dean’s mouth simply opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“Honestly, I think the only reason Kevin agreed to go is because he’s hoping I’ll end up making out with some hot chick,” Claire continued, perfectly aware of Dean’s budding discomfort and building on it.

“You will do no such thing, young lady!  You are in a committed relationship with a Prophet of the Lord!  You will not make out with anyone else, hot chick or otherwise!”

With another roll of her eyes and huff, Claire retorted, “Monogamy is also a societal construct.  Besides, who are _you_ to lecture _me_ , Mr. Hook up of the week?”

“ _I’m_ not in a relationship!” Dean stated.

“Shocker.” She deadpanned.

Lacking any kind of a retort, Dean simply pointed his finger at her and said, “You’re not going, and that’s final!”  He turned on his heal and left the room.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Claire called after him.

* * *

 

 

When Claire, Kevin, and Charlie entered the club, they were immediately swallowed by the throng on the dance floor.  Kevin found himself sandwiched between Claire and a guy wearing tight jeans and little else.  “This place is great!” he shouted over the thumping music.

“It totally is!” Claire enthusiastically agreed.

Just then, Charlie gripped them each by a wrist and pulled them away.  “It’s time for shots!” the Queen of Moons declared.  And no one questions the Queen of Moons.

By the time they made it to the bar, all three of them were chanting “Shot, shot, shot, shot!”

“Let me guess, you want shots?  And what are we celebrating?” the bartender asked when the trio had settled.  He was dressed in a fishnet top and leather pants that left little to the imagination.  His facial piercings glinted in the low light of the bar.

“It’s her,” Charlie gestured across Kevin to indicate Claire, “Twenty-first birthday.  What do you recommend?”

“I’ve got the perfect shot for you lovelies!”  He busied himself behind the bar briefly before presenting them each with a stemless cordial glass filled with a red liquid and garnished with a maraschino cherry.

“What _is_ this?” Claire asked suspiciously.

“It’s Cherry Cheesecake.  Everyone should have cheesecake for their birthday!” the bartended declared with a flourish.

Claire sniffed it, held it up and looked at it discerningly, and sniffed it again before passing it to Kevin.  “This is a girly drink.  Give me a whiskey,” she said with a nod.

Charlie gave the guy an apologetic shrug before downing her shot, and Kevin just rolled his eyes before drinking both his and Claire’s.  The bartender had no choice but to give Claire what she ordered.

“What was that all about?” Kevin and Charlie asked in unison.

“Hunters drink whiskey.” Claire stated as the shot glass was put in front of her.  She slammed the shot back and immediately gagged.  “Ugh, that’s disgusting!”  She crammed her tongue into Kevin’s mouth to try to get rid of the offending flavor.  She pulled away, her blue eyes wide as saucers.  “Wow, that stuff you were drinking is really good.”

“Well, yeah.  Most bartenders do know what they’re doing.” Kevin said, rolling his eyes at her.

“I want one.” Claire said.

Kevin crossed his arms and gave Claire a _look_.  “First, you need to apologize for questioning his expertise.”

Claire scowled at him.  Kevin met her scowl with a firm look of his own.  “Fine!” she huffed.

Kevin flagged down the bartender.  “My exceedingly hot, but sometimes ill-mannered girlfriend has something to say to you, kind sir.”

She put on her most contrite face before saying, “I’m so sorry I doubted your expertise.  Whiskey is gross and I would very much like to try one of those cherry cheesecake things, please.”  She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

“Another round, please?” Kevin added.

“You got it.”

While they were making nice with the bartender, Charlie had found someone to make nice with as well.

“Enchantée,” the hottie with curly light brown hair said as she clinked her shot glass of purple against Charlie’s cordial glass.  “I’m Starla.”

“Charlie,” the red head replied with a smile.  “What is that you’re drinking?”

“Purple nurples,” Starla replied as she beckoned the bartender over.  “Another one of these, and one for my friend as well.  And keep them coming, Brad!”  Starla took Charlie’s hand and led her over to a corner booth.  Charlie trailed behind her, admiring how her tight black skirt hugged her rear.

By the time Claire and Kevin got their new drinks, they had three drinks, but only the two of them.  They looked at each other and shrugged.  Claire drank her shot and the extra one.  Kevin opened a tab, and the couple found a seclude booth of their own.

* * *

 

Dean left the bunker a couple of hours after “the kids” did.  He wanted to leave right after them, but Sam managed to stop him by making him grilled cheese and agreeing to _finally_ watch _Tombstone_ with him.  And if he used his puppy face to guilt Dean into “quality bro time,” well who had to know? 

What Dean didn’t know was that Sam was doing everything in his power, short of chaining Dean in the dungeon, to keep him from following Charlie, Claire, and Kevin to Wichita.  They deserved some down time, and Sam was going to make sure they got it.  But, since he couldn’t just chain him in the dungeon, Sam wasn’t able to keep Dean in the bunker for long after the movie was over.

Dean had hacked the GPS on Charlie’s phone and followed it right to Club Boomerang.  “Perfect.”  He muttered as he parked his Baby in a dark corner far, far, far away from the rest of the vehicles in the parking lot.  He strode purposefully towards the club, showing the bouncer one of his fake IDs to get in the door, and made a beeline for the bar.

Before the bartender could get a word out, Dean said, “I’m looking for an Asian kid, about yay high,” he held his hand about shoulder high, “who’s with a sassy blonde and feisty red head.”

Brad winked at him and pointed in the general direction of what looked like a darkened alcove where couples could get cozy.  “They went and found themselves a couple of booths.  I’m off in fifteen.  We could find a booth of our own, Hot Stuff.”

Stuttering, Dean stepped back, putting his hands up warily.  “I-I-uh…I think I’m going to, um, just go find my friends…Yeah.”  As he turned to walk away, he ran right into a couple grinding on the floor.  “Oh, uh, sorry.”  He quickly retreated in the direction of the alcove.

He approached a couple that he hoped was Claire and Kevin.  All he could see was blonde hair curtaining the faces of whoever was in the booth.  Dean tapped the blonde on her shoulder and was met with fiery blue eyes when Claire’s head whipped around.  When blue eyes met green, Claire slid off of Kevin’s lap and stalked into Dean’s personal space.

“What are you doing here?”  She growled at him.

“Making sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Dean answered.

Managing to both squint her eyes and glare at Dean, Claire said to him, punctuating each statement by stabbing her finger into his chest, “You are _not_ my dad!  Just because your boyfriend happens to _look_ like my dad does not make you my dad.  You have no right to come up here and –“

Kevin cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from Dean.  With one arm securely around his girlfriend’s waist, he patted Dean’s cheek with his other hand.  “Dude, you really need to get laid if the highlight of your Saturday night is crashing a 21 year old’s birthday party.”

Charlie chose that moment to saunter up to them, with Starla wrapped around her.  “What’s up, my bitches?”  Pause for dramatic effect.  “Dean!  What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take your drunk asses home,” he responded to Charlie before looking at her companion.  “Do I know you?”

Starla giggled and extended her hand.  “Starla.  Enchantee, Handsome.”

“Dude, you don’t need to drive us home.  Our drunk asses have rooms at the motel across the street,” Charlie explained as if she were speaking to a child.  Considering this was Dean Winchester, she may as well be speaking to child.

“Well, come on, I’ll drive you over there.”  Dean stated. 

He led them out to the parking lot and made them wait while he pulled Baby around.  Pouring four drunk idiots into the back of the Impala was no small feat.  “If any of you puke in my Baby, I’m leaving you here!”

Dean managed to make it to the motel without incident.  He deposited Charlie and Starla into one room and Claire and Kevin into the other, only to find out there was no room left for him.  He couldn’t drive back to Lebanon.  Sam would never let him live it down.  So, he did the only reasonable thing he could think of.  Dean parked Baby next to Charlie’s yellow Gremlin and crashed in her back seat.

* * *

 

The next morning, the partiers awoke bright eyes and bushy tailed.  Claire and Kevin had the advantage of youth to combat their hangovers, while Charlie and Starla had the advantage of “awesomeness” as Charlie called it.  She drove Starla home while Kevin and Claire picked up coffee and breakfast from the diner adjoining the motel.  They even picked up food and coffee for Dean, even though Claire had yet to forgive him for interfering.

By the time they met back up at their rooms, Dean still wasn’t awake.  After they finished their breakfast (including Dean’s, Claire was _starving_ ) Dean was still asleep.  Charlie was about to knock on the window to wake him up when Claire stopped her.  “Dude, we should totally TP his car.”

“Not cool,” Kevin replied.  Not that he was scared of Dean or anything.

“It’ll be awesome, though!” Claire insisted.  “We’ll just wrap it up in TP and head back to the bunker.  Serves him right for crashing our party.”

The mischievous glint in Charlie’s eyes indicated she was on board with the prank.  They raided their rooms as well as asked at the front desk for all the toilet paper they could spare.  When they explained to the young clerk what they had in mind, he was more than agreeable.  They took their time winding the paper around and around the car, effectively trapping Dean in, at least temporarily.  Once they were done, they piled into Charlie’s car and headed back to the bunker.

Once Dean awoke and saw what they had done, it was on.  He started plotting retaliation once he was on his way home.  There was no way those kids were going to beat him, the Great Dean Winchester, in a prank war.


End file.
